A conventional imaging apparatus such as a commercial video camera used for video production consumes a large amount of power and generates a large quantity of heat. For this reason, in Patent Document 1, air heated inside an apparatus body is released into a space through a vent hole provided in an upper surface of the apparatus body and then released outside the apparatus body through a heat release hole from the space for natural cooling. Moreover, the heat release hole and the vent hole are provided in offset relation, whereby water drops entering from the heat release hole are prevented from entering the vent hole.